I Was There
by Hikaru the Jinx
Summary: this is a multi-chapter OC story that will eventually be Elliot x OC. this is my first fic so don't hurt me. Summary: Hikaru was a young girl living on Sablier's streets. One choice changed the path of her life, but for the better or the worse? And what does a new chain have to do with any of it? rated T for safety. please oh please review!
1. Chapter 1

Through the streets of Sablier a figure ran. Her laughter echoed through alleyways and market places, reverberating off walls. She loved roaming through the streets of this grand capital city. This girl was a thirteen year old with long brown hair and golden eyes. She may have been pretty, but no one could truly tell. Her face was smudged with dirt and her pale blue dress was torn in various places. She lived in a state of constant motion, always moving on to a new neighborhood after a short time. She was happy this way. Sadly, however, her happiness would not last forever. A darkness was coming that could ultimately destroy her. Hikaru (for that was her name) came into the market place one day and found that there was quite the commotion going on. Pushing her way through the crowd she found two young boys at the heart of it. "That one is a child of misfortune!" a man yelled, pointing at one of the boys. The boy in question looked at his accuser with teary eyes. It was then that Hikaru noticed something odd: the boy had two different colored eyes. One was golden and the other wine red. "Leave my brother alone!" shouted the other boy angrily, stepping between the smaller boy and the man. He was a raven haired child with golden eyes. People all around were murmuring and whispering as the raven haired boy and man glared at one another. Deciding to do something about this situation, Hikaru chose that moment to step in. "Um, hey…are you two ok? Um…are your parents around here somewhere…?" she looked around hopefully as she spoke. "No." the raven haired boy replied. "We were separated from the person we came here with in this crowd." The child seemed wary of this strange girl before him. "Ah! Then we should find that person right away!" Hikaru's sudden enthusiasm and simplification of the problem caught the boys off guard. "So sorry if you were bothered sir." She said spinning on her heal to face the man from before. She beamed up at him in a way that most would find almost unsettling. "We'll just be going…" a meaningful glance in the raven haired boy's direction was all that was needed to get him moving.

The three children took off with Hikaru in the lead and didn't stop until they were far away from the market. Out of breath, Hikaru asked " ..So…what does this person…look like?" As the raven haired boy gave his best description the younger blond watched Hikaru curiously. Why was she helping them? After a few moments of searching, the brunette managed to locate the man who the two boys promptly dragged her towards. "Jack!" the blond called out. The man turned in surprise and promptly smiled upon seeing the children. "there you are! I looked for you everywhere!" He suddenly spotted Hikaru and grinned at her as well. "Now who is this?" The raven haired boy opened his mouth to speak but promptly shut it upon realizing that he had never asked her name. Hikaru came to his rescue by holding her hand out to Jack and replying "Hikaru. My name is Hikaru Jack-San."


	2. Chapter 2

One thing led to another and Hikaru found herself walking with the two boys –who she was told were Gilbert and Vincent- behind Jack. That man truly unnerved her with his happy-go-lucky attitude. Before long they reached a huge manor more glorious than any Hikaru had seen before. "This, Hikaru-chan, is the Baskerville estate." Jack chirped, grinning down at her.

Closing her gaping mouth, she followed the man onto the property were they were met by servants who took the boys away. Confused, she looked up at Jack, who merely smiled. A moment later, the puzzled brunette and grinning blond were met by a raven haired man in a dark cloak. A wave of apprehension swept through the girl. " Gleeeenn!~" Jack called out causing Hikaru's eyes to widen. He wasn't intimidated at ALL? 'Glen' stopped in front of them and smiled faintly at his friend. Soon however his gaze turned to the unfamiliar girl. "Ah..uh..hello Sir." Hikaru bowed slightly in a very awkward manner.

"This young lady was very helpful today in town~" Jack broke in. " She helped me find those two when we became separated." He laughed in a way that only made the whole atmosphere more akward. Speaking for the first time, Glen looked at Hikaru "Perhaps you could help us again. Would you be opposed to caring for the boys when I am otherwise occupied?" "Y-you mean like a nanny or something?" Hikaru squeaked skeptically. Glen cracked a small smile. "something like that."


	3. Chapter 3

Breathing heavily Hikaru ran through the hall of the castle in Sablier. Gilbert…Vincent..she had to find them. Her dress was lightly stained with blood from the bodies lying all around her. Wide eyes darted this way and that searching for the two people they were most afraid to find.

Hearing voices up ahead she ran faster. " …put down your sword…" Jack's voice! Rounding a corner she came face to face with a scene she would never forget. Facing each other at a distance were Jack Vessalius and Glen Baskerville. Jack's sword was drawn and tainted with blood. At his feet lay the limp form of Gilbert bleeding on the floor. " Gilbert!" Hikaru screamed running to his side. He was still breathing. "Hikaru! Get out of here now!" Glen barked upon seeing her. She moved Gilbert carefully to the side of the room and looked at her master uncertainly. "M-master Glen..what's going on?" she was clearly afraid

"Leave us." He ignored her question. Jack's teary eyes never left her face as she left the room in a state of shock. They were haunting. Using the wall to support her weight she made her way down another hall stepping around the bodies. A sickening sound was coming from up ahead. "….Lottie-chan…" Hikaru recognized the Baskerville woman before her.

Standing amid the massacre, the woman looked at her and smiled. "There you are Hikaru-chaaan!~" she chirped. The brunette's eyes widened in response. " Lottie…why are you doing this?!" she was suddenly filled with anger. " Because Glen said to of course!" Lottie replied. Hikaru gaped disbelievingly.

Suddenly the entire castle began to shake as it would in an earthquake. " w-what's happening?!" that was all Hikaru was able to say before her whole world went black.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Oh look, it talks. i realize i haven't had an author's note yet so...here i am! I know the story is moving fast but i kinda want to get to the more important parts soon, and this plot spans the entire PH universe. there will probably be flashbacks later anyway...also, sorry about the shortness of chapters *sweatdrop* **When Hikaru came to she was in a dark, damp place. sitting up, she realized that she was in water up to just below her ankle. "where in the world...?" Suddenly, she heard voices coming from somewhere nearby. " This is Sablier..." that was Vincent's voice. She rushed towards it's source: a curtained doorway. As she drew nearer she heard shouting. "Please be ok.." she pleaded inwardly, concerned for her young charge. When she passed through the doorway she saw a strange scene. On the ground was a white haired man clutching at his left eye socket. also in the room was a girl dressed entirely in white. She was stunning. Turning, her wide eyes met Vincent's narrowed ones before they were both swept into the air. For the second time that day she screamed and tears stained her face. She hadn't seen any of this coming. Gilbert and Vincent had been so happy just the other day and now... / "why do you turn away when i look you in the eye Vincent-kun?" the blond boy figited in response to the brunette's question. She lifted his chin and turned his face to look at her. " welllll? what's so bad" The boy was surprised, though he shouldn't have been. She had never been bothered by his red eye. Not even when they first met. Vincent broke into a grin which Hikaru returned wholeheartedly.


	5. Chapter 5

Waking from a dream of a memory Hikaru was greeted by warm sunlight on her face. Wherever she had been before, this surely wasn't it. As she tried to get up she heard a boy's voice cry out. "Oh!" She looked up in surprise at the voice's owner. He was a boy appearing to be about 10 years of age. He had short blond hair and sparkling emerald eyes. Hikaru felt a small pang of sadness as he reminded her of Jack. "Who are you?" the curious blond asked. "Hi-Hikaru." her voice came out dry and weak. The boy smiled. "Nice to meet you Hikaru-chan! Do you live around here?" Now that was a good question. Hikaru didn't even know were _here _was. Sitting up she looked around her with a bewildered expression. " I'm...I'm not sure." "Oh! are you lost? I bet Uncle Oscar can help!" the enthusiastic boy grabbed her by the arm and took off towards a nearby house. Hikaru wasn't sure how she hadn't noticed it before. It was a beautiful manor not unlike the Baskervilles'. Once inside, she was taken to an odd man with blond hair and a beard. He worried her somehow. "So you're lost hmm?" Oscar eyed her intently. "What is your family name?" The girl hesitated. Had word of the massacre been spread by now? Gulping, she dared to reply with pure honesty. "Baskerville." The room was overcome with a terrible silence. After a few moments Oscar spoke again. "Are you saying that you are a member of the family responsible for the events of 100 years ago? A family that is no longer around?" Hikaru blinked. A hundred years. "A hundred years?!" She clamped both hands over her mouth to silence her own outburst. The blond boy, who had been staring at her thoughtfully this entire time, laughed. Blushing slightly, Hikaru began to tear up. She didn't know what was happening to her. If it had been a hundred years then why did it feel like a day? Why was she still the same thirteen year old wearing the same dress as before? Oscar stepped forward and put a hand on her shoulder. "I don't know who you really are, but you can stay for as long as you like." The girl wiped away the tears blurring her vision and gave a weak smile. "Thank you sir." / "My name is Oz." The blond boy said as he walked in front of her down the hall. He was taking her to the guest room. "Nice to meet you Oz-sama." The boy let out a small sound that seemed to indicate disapproval. " That's no good Hikaru-chan! You should just call me Oz!" his smile was blinding. The room her took her to was more than she had expected. Inside was a king sized bed, a writing desk, a vanity, and an attached bathroom. "U-wah!" She gaped. Later that day Hikaru found herself wandering through the halls hopelessly lost. She was told that dinner would be in the dining room but had no clue were that was. She had cleaned up since her arrival and now wore a short navy blue dress with ruffles at the bottom and on the sleeves, as well as blue leggings and boots. Her lengthly brown locks were pulled back in a pony tail but still managed to get in her face. When she finally _did_ find the dining room Oz greeted her with a smile. "You look so cute Hikaru-chan! You should stay and be my maid." She rolled her eyes. No doubt about it. Oz was a born womanizer.


	6. Chapter 6

It had been roughly five years since Hikaru had come to live at the Vessalius manor. During this time she had become a member of Pandora as well as Oz's personal maid/bodyguard. The position of valet, she discovered, had already been filled by none other than Gil. From the moment she saw him there she knew without a doubt that he was the same Gilbert she had known. It was clear, however, that he no longer knew her. The time had come for Oz to go through the coming of age ceremony commonly practiced in that country. The entire manor was abuzz with people preparing for the event. "Isn't this exciting Gil?" Hikaru said clapping her hands together. " Ah! yes.." poor Gil was always so shy. The young maid found herself swept from one task to another never catching sight of her master. Some bodyguard she was. Every time she turned around another servant needed her attention. Before she knew it it was time for the ceremony and she was dressed in a frilly gown she had never seen before. "How on earth did i get caught up in all this craziness?" she asked herself. Hurrying to the mansion that had been prepared for the ceremony she felt a tingle of excitement pass through her. She smiled. No matter how much craziness happened she was still happy to be were she was. Oz was waiting for her when she arrived having hoped to speak to her before it started. "Hikaru-chan!" his face was aglow with excitement. "Hello master Oz." Oz narrowed his eyes at her. "Just Oz. remember?" "Right, right...but you _are_ my master." she replied. "hey Hikaru-chan...have you seen Gil?" the blond suddenly asked. Hikaru blinked. "Gil? No...though it's been insane around here. I could have passed him and never noticed." Oz looked vaguely worried but before he could tell her his concerns he was summoned for the ceremony. Everythhing was going exactly as planned and things seemed to be fine, but then the unthinkable happened. The silent clock began to toll. Hikaru joined the collective gasp of suprise that had spread through the onlookers. "How...?" That's when everything started happening at once. The brunette was unable to process everything before her. Gil stabbing their master in the shoulder. Red reapers crashing in from the windows. A giant black rabbit appearing out of nowhere. Oz slashing Gil with a sword meant for another. "...I judge you.." Hikaru snapped out of her shock and ran forward to defend her master. She knew what this was. The Baskervilles intended to send the boy into the abyss;The dark place from which she had come before meeting Oz. " NOOO!" she screamed placing herself between the hooded figure and the boy. Her action came to late however, and as a result both were cast into a world of utter darkness.


	7. Chapter 7

"Jack? can i hear it again?" pleading golden orbs looked up at the man. He laughed. "Of course Hikaru-chan!" he pulled out a beautiful golden pocket watch and flipped it open. Hikaru closed her eyes listening to the nostalgic melody. "Tell me again about Lacie" she timidly asked with her eyes still closed. Jack's smile saddened... Waking from yet another dream of the past, Hikaru looked around her. Her eyes widened in fear as she recognized her surroundings. This was the abyss; the one place she had never wanted to come to again. She stood trembling for several moments before realizing that she had not been cast in alone. "Oz!" but her master was nowhere in sight. It was possible, she concluded, that they had been separated upon entry. "Well...if i just start walking i'm sure to find him eventually!" her logic had never been very solid. Moving along in that cold,dark place she wondered why she hadn't been attacked yet. This place was said to be full of monsters called chains. Were were they? A sudden swishing sound made her wish she had never asked. "...Hello little girl." The voice seemed to come from different places and was impossible to pinpoint. "Who-and WHERE- are you?!" The girl was in no mood for games. A light yet unstable laugh echoed around her. " My name is Seraph. And i'm right here!" A arm suddenly wrapped around her neck from behind as another restricted the movement of her arms. "Ah!" Hikaru was afraid but not intimidated. "Let me go! What kind of coward are you, sneaking up behind me?!" The arms released her. "Feisty! Well isn't that fun..." Hikaru whirled around to face her assailant. Before her was a girl around her own age with black hair and blood red eyes. Her pupils were cat-like slits and she seemed to sport a perpetual smirk. Hikaru pulled the gun from it's holster on her leg at an amazing speed and pointed the barrel at this strange being. "Pfft...now, now...there isn't any need for that, hm? I know what you want and what you need." Still skeptical, the maid kept her gun trained on Seraph. " oh really?" The chain gave a dark laugh. "You want to get back to your world right? I can take you there. In my other form i possess black wings capable of opening a way out." "W-what about my master?" She was tempted to consider escaping with this girl, but she could never leave without Oz. "I can only take one of you so soon after making a contract." The red-eyed girl replied in a condescending tone. "contract...?" / Several moments later Oz heard a sound coming out of the darkness around him. He had been just about to make a contract with Alice the B-Rabbit. "...Hikaru...chan..?" And it _was _her, though she looked almost ashamed. "..Oz.." "Hikaru-chan! we can leave! All i have to do is make a contract with Alice." he motioned to the overbearing brunette beside him. "I can't take you both." Alice stated flatly. "You never told me you came her with someone." Oz looked panic stricken. "But-!" "Oz!" Hikaru cut him off. "It's fine. I have another way out for myself. It's ok.." her tone lightened on the last two words. With a final worried look at his servant Oz turned and proceeded to make the contract.


	8. Chapter 8

A blur of black. A feeling like wind. Those were the only things Hikaru was conscious of before she awoke. Blinking her eyes to adjust she sat up in the grassy patch she was lying in. Rubbing her head she tried to recall what had happened. _Oz and I were cast into the abyss...by the Baskervilles.._she winced as a sharp pain coursed through her head. _...and we each made a contract with a...chain._ Her eyes suddenly went wide recalling Seraph. Were was she? "...chan...Hikaru-chan...!" The sound of someone calling her name drew closer. Looking up she saw not only Oz but something she was shocked she had failed to notice before. She was right outside a huge mansion, though not one she'd seen before. Smiling at her master, who had by now reached her, she stood up. "Oz. I'm glad you made it back."/ Several moments later inside She was told were she was. This was the Rainsworth mansion. She was introduced to the lady of the house, Sharon Rainsworth, and her valet Xerxes Break. Upon seeing Break her eyes widened and another sharp pain sliced through her head. These pains only came to her when she started to recall something from before her first return from the abyss. Hikaru's memories from that time had grown distant as she began to doubt how real they were. Break noticed her sudden discomfort but said nothing. She then noticed a dark haired man standing off to the side and was told his name was Raven. She couldn't help but think he looked just like Gil...


End file.
